pathfinderfandomcom-20200223-history
Shadow in the Sky
Shadow in the Sky, an adventure by Greg A. Vaughan with support articles by E. Jordan Bojar, Gwen Page, and Mike Selinker, a set piece adventure by Tim Hitchcock, and fiction by Jay Thompson, is the first chapter in the Second Darkness adventure path and was released in August 2008. As with Burnt Offerings, a special GenCon edition of this book was published with an alternate cover. Contents Shadow in the Sky kicks off the third Pathfinder Adventure Path campaign—Second Darkness—and presents a detailed gazetteer of the intrigue-filled streets of Riddleport, details the Gold Goblin gambling hall and several of Riddleport's most popular games of chance, and presents a half dozen new monsters native to the Riddleport region. It also contains a bonus adventure by Tim Hitchcock that presents a typical Riddleport thieves' guild as well as the continued adventures of Eando Kline, pathfinder. Foreword: "…And I Feel Fine" by James Jacobs (4) : James Jacobs launches the Second Darkness adventure path with a tip of the hat to Greg A. Vaughan and even lets this volume's primary author illuminate his intentions with the adventure. Since this volume also marks the debut of the drow in the Pathfinder Chronicles campaign setting, James also provides some insight into their history and their role—as villains—in the setting. 1. "Shadow in the Sky" by Greg A. Vaughan (6) :Strange things are happening in Riddleport. A dark blot hangs in the sky over the city, and claims of bizarre goings-ons and apocalyptic prophecies fill the streets. Could these peculiar events be tied to the Golden Goblin’s diabolically themed “Cheat the Devil; Take His Gold” competition? Or are more nefarious works afoot in the pirate’s paradise? Find out in the first adventure of Pathfinder’s new Adventure Path: Second Darkness! 2. "Riddleport: City of Cyphers" by Greg A. Vaughan (48) :Dare to enter the cutthroat city of Riddleport, home to pirates, criminals, and shysters of all sorts. From the choking smoke of the Gasforges to the dizzying heights of the Cyphergate, fortunes change swiftly in Varisia’s city of sin. 3. "The Gold Goblin" by E. Jordan Bojar, Gwen Page, Mike Selinker, and Greg A. Vaughan (56) :Roll the bones and test your luck! Enter Riddleport’s premiere gambling hall, meet its patrons, and learn its games—but keep an eye on your coin purse. What Riddleport’s gamblers can’t take by luck they often take by force! 4. "St. Caspieran's Salvation" by Tim Hitchcock (64) :An unassuming chapel becomes a hideout for a gang of local thugs and scheming thieves. Can your PCs discern criminal from clergyman? 5. "Fear in a Handful of Rust" (Pathfinder's Journal) by Jay Thompson (72) :Eando Kline’s journey into the darkness begins. The world of light has proven treacherous, but what new terrors await the pathfinder in the mysterious depths of the Darklands? 6. "Bestiary" by Greg A. Vaughan (78) :* darklands sentinel :* flesh-eating cockroach swarm :* fungal crawler :* monstrous cockroach :* swamp barracuda 7. "The Darkness Has Come" by Pathfinder Staff (88) : This brief overview of the Second Darkness adventure path provides GMs with an idea of what's to come. Adventure overview Shadow in the Sky The elves of the Mierani Forest have been hiding something from outside eyes for hundreds of years, but now, this sinister secret has escaped. What at first seems to be a sudden uprising in unsanctioned banditry in the Riddleport hinterlands is in fact something altogether more menacing—the dark elves have come to Varisia. Yet the threat presented by the drow from below may be nothing compared to a new threat from the skies above. Can a new group of heroes save the world from the second darkness? St. Caspieran's Salvation The first Set Piece presents a Riddleport thieves' den insidiously hidden beneath the guise of a rundown chapel. Forced to distinguish scheming swindlers from the truly needy, the PCs need to wade through a crowd of questionable castoffs to uncover the misdeeds rooted amid the hostel's good work. Covers Image:Pathfinder 13, Shadow in the Sky.jpeg|standard edition. Image:Pathfinder 13, Shadow in the Sky-Alternate.jpg|GenCon special edition. Shadow in the Sky Shadow in the Sky Shadow in the Sky Shadow in the Sky Shadow in the Sky Shadow in the Sky Shadow in the Sky Shadow in the Sky Shadow in the Sky Shadow in the Sky Category:D&D 3.5 sourcebooks